


Once a Thief

by perrysian



Series: One Shots and Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Lunch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/pseuds/perrysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert accuses Valjean of theft, despite his wealth and status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> From this: http://orestesfucking.tumblr.com/post/55991474923/camelonajourney-distantattraction

Valjean knocks at twelve on the dot, as always, and Javert is prompt to answer, as always.

The plates are set out already, knives and forks placed precisely where they belong, napkins crisply folded, everything in it’s proper place, as always.

Javert steps aside to allow Valjean entrance, and Valjean hands over a still-warm sack, filled with soft croissants as delicate and light as the clouds outside, but Javert frowns and looks down his nose at them, same as always.

"Are you attempting to give me stolen goods, Monsieur le Maire? That is a crime, to accept it, you know."

"Yes," Valjean sighs and closes the door behind him."As you have stated every Tuesday for the past two years, Inspector. And as I repeat every Tuesday for the past two years, I have no need to steal bread. I own and manage a factory. I do believe you know this."

"Old habits die hard," Javert shrugs, taking the parcel and pulling out Valjean’s chair so he might sit.

They settle down to lunch, as always.


End file.
